For Once, It's Not Kamui's Fault
by AlSmash
Summary: Ryuunosuke slaughtered husbands, wives, and children, all in order to summon Servant Caster. He really shouldn't have done that. The only time Uchiha Sasuke has for those who massacre families is however long it takes him to kill them. And what the hell is a Holy Grail War?


**Welcome to something that Magery unfortunately injected into my mind and I could not get out of it. Therefore, I did the only thing possible to exorcise it, I wrote it down. Yes, I know it's short, but it's setting the ground for a lot more work in the future. So enjoy what you have now, if Magery pesters me more, I'll probably produce something.**

**Now, back to Ice and Fire.**

**Prologue**

Death was a common thing in Ryuunosuke Uryuu's life, after all, it was something he dealt with on a normal basis nowadays. Not in the way you would expect, no, his relation with death was that he enjoyed inflicting it upon those who had gained his interest. The addictive power that he had wielded, the euphoric feeling of watching the myriad of emotions as the life drained out of them, it was the most intoxicating things he had ever had the luxury of experiencing, and he would be damned if he couldn't it all that he wanted. It was why he took pleasure in killing entire families, because it was so easy and it provided the best experience.

But now, oh now, there was something new he found that he could do that went so well with his hobby. It was why he had killed three families already in the last few days, because he wanted to complete it.

_He wanted to summon a demon_.

It was from a book that had caught his eye during one of his previous murders at one of his family storehouses, it had beckoned his attention even as he bled the older man that managed it dry. That was why he was killing entire families now and not even making it an artform, no, he just wanted their blood for his new project.

And now, well, it was time, he thought to himself as he walked over and toyed with the sole remaining survivor of the family, his 'tribute', so to speak, to the demon if they were successfully summoned. Hopefully by now he could get it right and get to see and command one, but if it didn't, well, that was fine he still had a consolation prize.

He paused, the skin on his right hand itching and drawing his attention away from the bound and gagged little boy as blood-red drew itself upon the back of his hand right in front of him. And then, to his surprise, light filled the room from behind at where the circle was, causing him to turn and face it. He was bombarded with smoke and light as a figure started to emerge within the circle.

Black, drab grey, and olive were the best to describe the colors of the figure that was before him as it materialized. Open-toed sandals were the footwear, with a poncho covering up everything else except for tattered blue pants. Three necklaces reached down to his chest, in faded green, red, and yellow. But when it finally finished, he found himself drawn to a face was young, maybe in his early twenties, and a pair of off-colored eyes, one blood red in a pinwheel, while the other was a purple with black concentric rings with six tomoes in an orbit formation on the lines.

The figure said nothing, instead its eyes traced over the entirety of the room, even as he could not help but begin bursting in excitement.

"This is so cool," he exclaimed, "I knew it would work."

"Tell me," the man talked, his voice low, neutral, yet commanding at the same time, "did you do this?"

"Uh," he was taken aback, surprised by the question from the 'demon', "yeah."

The next thing he knew was he heard the faint whisper of metal abrading against a material either the same as it or softer, then he suddenly felt a weight be lifted from his right arm and the feeling something was not right. His eyes trailed to his right hand just in time to see it fall to the ground, his forearm now a bloody stump just past before the wrist.

It was then that he head the soft, yet loud like a gunshot, sound of what his mind grasped as as sword, being resheathed.

"Amaterasu."

Then Ryuunosuke's world turned into black, hot, burning agony as he suddenly felt as if his body was on fire, which it was as black flames began consuming his body. Flesh peeled as fat bubbled and boiled and internal organs cooked. Yet, the last cognizant thought that filtered in Uryuu's mind was not the agony of it, but of the sheer euphoria that he was dying before the flames completely consumed him and ended all thought.

And then the flames were gone, leaving nothing left to even herald Ryuunosuke's departure from the world. But the man did nothing for a few moments, the only sign that he had even been involved in Ryuunosuke's death was the glowing of his eyes before he turned to the boy that was laying on the floor terrified at what he had just seen and beginning to scramble away from this new threat even as it approached him.

"Banshō Ten'in."

And then the boy felt like he was flying before he came to a stop, his fear skyrocketing as he realized that he was now being held by the same man that had just burned the man that had murdered his family in front of him.

There was the faint sound of tearing before he realized his bonds were now freed. Then he found himself whirled around and found himself staring into red and black eyes before there was nothing.

The boy was then gently placed down before the man looked around one more time, before disappearing in a swirl of flames.


End file.
